fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Infinite Regalia
Infinite Regalia (Infinite Divine Weapons in the Japanese version) is Xenologue 15, as well as the last Xenologue of Series 1: Outrealm Talismans of Fire Emblem Awakening. This chapter takes place in the Outrealms. Overview Not 12, but 36 Deadlords are guarding chests containing a variety of powerful and legendary items, ranging from Archanea's spectral sword Mercurius to Tellius's long-ranged Double Bow. After completion of the mission, Eldigan joins as a Level 14 Paladin. Also upon the first completion of the map, the player will receive a Silver Card. All of the Deadlords have rank A weapons, and have at least 3 skills regardless of difficulty. Tigris is the most dangerous Deadlord because of his Counter skill, and there may be cases in which there can be a lot of them. The weapons the Deadlords carry can vary, and multiple types of the same weapon can be carried by the same or different units. Deadlords do not move unless a target is within range of them. Therefore, they will not rally unless this occurs. The positions the enemies are in stay in every attempt in this Xenologue. The main enemies however, change per attempt, so do not rely on the map shown for what enemy type they are. The side enemies are always the same in every attempt. There are also 4 regular thieves quickly making their way to the chests at the end of the map as well. They can serve as chest lockpickers if a unit with Locktouch is not brought onto the map but must be killed if they do steal the Regalia before the player can pick the chest themselves, they will need to be quickly defeated to claim the Regalia. If the plan is to grab the Regalia items, leave the enemy commander alive (who is always Mus with Gradvius and no movement); if he falls, the chapter will end prematurely. List of Obtainable Items *Mercurius *Gradivus *Parthia *Hauteclere *Excalibur *Astra *Luna *Sol *Vengeance *Tyrfing *Balmung *Mystletainn *Gáe Bolg *Gungnir *Helswath *Yewfelle *Valflame *Mjölnir *Forseti *Book of Naga *Armads *Sol Katti *Nidhogg *Ragnell *Double Bow *Amatsu *Missiletainn *Wolf Berg *Goetia *Goddess Staff *Bolt Axe Script A script of the chapter can be found here. Summary Trivia *In several battle-quotes, there is a sense of familiarity with the Deadlords experienced by many of the characters. Most of these are the children's pre-battle quotes with the Deadlords on this map, in which they are reminded of their parents when battling the Deadlords. This may imply that the Deadlords on this map are the fallen parent characters from the children's timeline. **Coincidentally there are 36 first generation/parent characters to support this, equaling the number of Deadlords on the field - one Deadlord for each character. **Tiki's battle quote in this chapter also implies this, stating that the Dreadlords are attempting to destroy what they once protected, and that in defeating them, she fulfills the promise she made to their children. **Kjelle notes that even though the Deadlords are worthy enemies, she doesn't want to fight them. **Yarne notes that one of the Deadlords has the presence of a Taguel, and one very much like his mother. **Lucina notes that one of the Deadlords has the Brand signifying an exalted bloodline, who may very well be Chrom himself. **Inigo is reminded of his parents when watching the Deadlords move. **Cynthia notes that the Deadlords are familiar, but brushes this off as being her mind trying to give them a backstory of some sort. **One of the Deadlords cries when seeing Severa, but the latter brushes it off as a trick or ploy. **Gerome's wyvern-mount Minerva cries out in apparent sorrow when in the presence of the Deadlords, with Gerome noting that Minerva has not done such since the day his parents died. **Nah notes that the Deadlords all smell like allies instead of enemies. **Out of all the children characters, Laurent is the only one to directly confront the idea that his mother Miriel is one of the Deadlords. He notes that his mother's body was never recovered and that it is a very real possibility that she ended up like the Deadlords, before citing that he deeply hopes that she is not actually among the Deadlords themselves. This is unique in that none of the other children besides Laurent ever seem to make a connection between the Deadlords to their parents in spite of substantial evidence, or perhaps simply that none of them aside from Laurent wish to consider the idea that they are fighting their parent's corpses. *It is possible that the place in Infinite Regalia could be that of the children's world, since Brady notes that the place is a mess and that there are no people around, like how Lucina mentioned to Chrom about her world filled with ruin and that there were very little people remaining there. **Despite this, there are four human Thieves on the map, either contradicting his pre-battle statement or that they used the Outrealms to travel into this world. *Most of the Deadlords' dialogue indicate that they may secretly be lonely despite there being 36 of them - possibly due to the fact that they have lost their humanity and are now little more then echoes of their past selves. They also seem to wish that Chrom and his Shepherds return later on, which may be out of loneliness. **It is also possible that, when using the above theory that the Deadlords are actually the undead Shepherds from the children's timeline, the Deadlords wish to spend time with Chrom specifically because they are their past selves. Therefore, facing their past selves, or even just being around them, reminds the Deadlords of their past identities and lost humanity, and is thus the only method they have of connecting to their old selves again. *Aversa's intro speech on this map states that, though these Deadlords have the same name as hers, their bodies are different from the ones she sent to fight Robin. *The Bolt Axe is the only weapon on this map that can be bought in game through L'Arachel's SpotPass shop. The rest only have only 1 copy of that weapon in the game without this Xenologue. *Even though there are 36 Deadlords and the fact that all 12 of them talk during the introduction and completion of the level, there are inconsistencies such as many Deadlords of one or two types, and no Deadlords of the other type. (e.g a map can be filled with lots of Anguillas and Ovis, but not have Tigris and Lepus.) This is most likely developer oversight though. *The battle music for this chapter is "Vs. Arvis" from Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War. *This chapter is one of only three chapter where Chrom is not priority used on the team preparation screen, the other two being EXPonential Growth and The Golden Gaffe. Gallery Infinite Regalia.png|The full map of Infinite Regalia. Category:Awakening Chapters